MC: The Chosen Three
by Drago3511
Summary: After defeating XANA once and for all, The Trio head off onto the Mulitverse path again to find something interesting to do. They got what they wished for as Fanglongmon gave them 3 Digivices and sent them to the Data Squad universe. SeanxReanmon
1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone…" (Eyes staring at computer screen watching Digimon Tamers)

Sean: "Dude, you've been watching that show for six hours, when are you going to stop?"

Lucas: "Maybe if we just gave him a little shock…" (Summons Photon Debugger) "THUNDER!" (Zaps Drago3511 like there's no tomorrow, but no damage was dealt.)

"Remember, I created you, I know all your strengths and weaknesses, plus here, in my domain, I am a GOD!" (Returns to watching Digimon.)

Sean: "It's no use Lucas, I've tried everything. I even went as far as slashing the damn computer into tiny little pieces, but they just formed back together. Let's just do the disclaimer already so that we can get out of here."

Lucas: (Sigh) "Alright then. Drago3511 does not own Digimon or any other aspects from any other game, movie, show, book, etc."

Sean: "He DOES however own us, our existence, and our relations with all our other universe friends."

Lucas: "There. Wait, where's Doran?" (Turns around to see Doran sitting next to Drago, watching Digimon.) "NO! He got Doran!"

Sean: "Cut to the fic already! Trust me; you DON'T want to see what's going to happen next."

* * *

><p><strong>(Multiverse Path – Sean POV)<strong>

"How long has it been since we started on this stupid path again?" Lucas asked me.

"In our universe, probably only a couple of minutes." I replied, continuing to walk the pane glass path. But as soon as I continued, a voice was heard through the pathway.

**"Humans, we request your presence. Follow the new path that has been given to you."** I was about to speak, but then the path split off into another direction, to another unknown universe.

"Well guys, whatever's calling us… it looks like it's demanding that we follow the path." I said, and started walking forward, with Doran and Lucas following closely behind.

"Be on guard, things could get ugly." I said. Then we walked into the glowing portal.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown Location)<strong>

When we stepped out of the portal, we seemed to be standing in a black circle, a single light giving away our location.

"Okay, so where are we?" Doran asked.

**"You Humans stand in the Center of the Digital World." **An old, but booming voice said. We looked to our right and saw a huge gold scaled dragon with eight orbs of light flying around it.

"Whoa, giant golden dragon." Lucas voiced. The old dragon chuckled a bit.

**"Well hello there young ones, my name is Fanglongmon. It is a pleasure to meet you Sean Sky, Lucas Typhoon, and Doran Paradox."**

"How do you know our names?" I asked the now dubbed Fanglongmon.

**"Oh, I have been watching you three for a long time. I've seen all your great accomplishments against the evil forces, such as Vanitas, Berial, and XANA. It is because you three are different than most humans that I called upon you."** The dragon spoke very highly of us, which didn't seem so strange considering the things that we've seen.

"So what do you need us to do?" I asked.

**"Always straight to the point, that's what I like about you Sean Sky. Anyway, I've called on you three to protect the Digital World and the Real World of this universe. You see, the Digital World is really split up into four quadrants, within each quadrant is another universe. Your own universe happens to be within the Northern Quadrant."** Fanglongmon said, which was a little surprising.

**"But I need you to help four youths and their Digimon partners. In order for you to do so, I present you with these."** Three scales detached themselves from his body and floated down to us and glowed in orbs of yellow, ivory, and light orange. The orbs then took the form of small, rectangular devices.

**"I present you three with your Digivice IC. This is the link between you and your Digimon partner. Who those Digimon are, I do not know. But, there is a good chance that they will appear in the Real World. Now, take up your Digivices and prepare to be transported."** The great dragon instructed us. I grabbed the yellow and white Digivice, Doran grabbed the ivory and ebony one, and Lucas grabbed the orange and green one.

**"I shall be in contact with you three, now go."** With that, we were transported to the Real World, unknowing that we may see our partners sooner than we think.

* * *

><p><strong>(Eastern Coast of Japan)<strong>

When I came to, I heard the sound of the waves. Aw great, that means I'm at the, "Beach." I said out loud.

I opened my eyes and saw that the sky was a nice shade of orange, red, yellow, and pink.

"Must be sunset." I said, as I picked myself up off the sandy ground. I looked around and saw that no one else was around.

"Great, of course I have to get split up from those two. Damn it Fanglongmon." I cursed underneath my breath. I started walking to the closest town when I suddenly heard someone shout, "Stop, by order of DATS!"

I turned around to see a yellow blur being chased by a girl with dark pink hair, equally dark pink eyes, and a pink and white uniform being followed by a flying… plant?

"I've seen weirder." I muttered to myself. Then I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see a humanoid yellow fox with icy blue eyes, white pointed ears, white paws with purple arm bands, purple swirl designs on its thighs, and with legs.

"Please." It said in a feminine voice. "Please don't let them take me away."

She sounded scared, really scared. I turned to face the woman and her flying plant and stood where I was with my arms stretched out to protect the fox creature behind me.

"What the-kid, what do you think you're doing? That's a wild Digimon, it's dangerous!" The lady shouted to me.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you take her away." I said, my words filled with determination.

She looked at me, shocked at my words. "Listen, my name is Yoshino Fujieda. I'm a member of the special DATS force that works to make sure that Digimon, like the one that's standing behind you, don't cause any harm to humanity. Now, stand aside before I have to use force." She said, her voice getting angrier.

I lowered my arms, but only to reach into my pocket and grab the Digivice that Fanglongmon gave me. I looked back at the fox behind me and asked, "What's your name?"

She stuttered for a bit before saying, "Renamon. My name is Renamon."

I smirked and turned back to face Yoshino. "I'm sorry Miss Fujieda, but I can't let you take Renamon away. After all…" My voice trailing off while I pulled out my yellow Digivice.

"…I just met my partner, can't have you separating us now." Before any more words were spoken, a large pink creature with a shell growing out of its back emerged from the sea.

"It's a Shellmon!" Yoshino shouted, before being attacked by the large Digimon. It would have connected its large palm with her skull, had I not interfered while using Gilgamesh to keep the palm just barely inches above her head.

"What the, how are you doing that?" She asked, while I struggled to keep the palm from striking down.

"Get out of here; I'll hold the seafood platter off!" I shouted. I only heard footsteps to be certain that she got away.

I turned my attention to the large pink Digimon in front of me, "Alright ugly, now that we don't have any interferences…" I trailed off as I hefted the large palm back into the air, causing the Shellmon to lose balance.

"…Let's get this party started!" I shouted one of Dante's usual phrases.

I jumped up and landed on the back of its hand and started running up the length of its arm, going for the right eye. As I was getting closer, its left hand was starting to come my way, but it was stopped after a shout of "**Diamond Storm!**"

Several small jagged projectiles collided with Shellmon's hand, causing it to recoil in pain. I looked in the direction of the stack to see Renamon with her arms spread out.

"Thanks Renamon!" I shouted to the fox-like Digimon. I continued to run of Shellmon's arm and finally reached its shoulder. I had to jump up to make sure I could hit its eye, and while I did, Gilgamesh disappeared and I started to go through some hand signs before a thin, but powerful gust of wind formed in my right hand.

You could hear a high-pitched noise, the sound of wind cutting through wind. I then called out the name of my attack, "**Fuuton: Shuriken Supuraisu no Jutsu/Wind Style: Shuriken Splice Jutsu!**" I spun around in mid-air and threw my attack like a Frisbee, cutting into Shellmon's eye, causing it to scream in pain. Its right hand came to clasp against its now injured eye, so I leapt off and landed right next to Renamon.

"Yoshi, we have to help them. Even after what we've seen what that boy can do, he's still no match for a Champion level Digimon." I heard the pink plant thing say to Yoshino.

"Right, Lalamon, prepare to Digivolve!" After she said that, I saw some sort of pixellated pink energy form around Yoshino's left hand while she pulled out a pink and white Digivice.

"**D.N.A. Charge!**" She cried out and struck her glowing hand down on the top of the Digivice, causing the screen to glow bright and Lalamon to start changing.

"**Lalamon Digivolve too…**"

Lalamon's arms started growing out in green pixellated energy, becoming larger and producing fingers. Next, her legs turned from stumps into actual legs with large feet. Then she grew a green tail that had darker green spikes coming out of it. Finally, Lalamon's head turned from a pink bud thing, to a giant yellow flower with a pink upside down triangle on her forehead, beady black eyes, and a mouth filled with jagged teeth. Also, large leaf-like wings grew from her back.

"**Sunflowmon!**"

"Sunflowmon is a Champion level, Plant-Type Digimon. If she bathes in the sun's light she becomes very energetic, and even her offensive power rises. On days when the weather is good she will also flap the leaves on her back to fly around. Attacks are Sunshine Beam, Smiley Slap, and Cactus Trail." Yoshino explained.

Sunflowmon looked directly at Shellmon while her face started to glow, "**Sunshine Beam!**" Sunflowmon blasted a huge golden ray of energy at Shellmon, who seemed to take moderate damage.

But Shellmon just retorted by opening its mouth and shouting out, "**Hydro Blaster!**" It shot out a huge torrent of water that was swiping across the beach and directly at me and Renamon.

"I got it!" I shouted and summoned Gilgamesh once again. My form was surrounded in icy blue streams of energy before I yelled out, "**Royalguard Style!**"

I took the full blunt of the attack, which was slowly building up more and more power for me. When I felt I built up enough, I called out, "**Royal Release!**" I thrust the back of my right fist forward and sent out a powerful shockwave, which disrupted and cancelled out Shellmon's attack.

When that was done, Gilgamesh disappeared and my right hand started to glow in the same kind of energy Yoshino's, only it was yellow instead of pink. I turned around to Renamon and she only nodded. Then I turned to face Shellmon, who was still recovering from the shockwave.

"Alright pal, let's see how you like dealing with TWO Champion level Digimon!" I shouted, before pulling out my Digivice once more.

"**D.N.A. Charge!**" I called out, striking my glowing hand on top of the Digivice, causing the screen to glow the same way Yoshino's did.

"**Renamon Digivolve to…**"

Her paws changed in swirls of yellow pixilated energy, turning more animal like and the same thing happened to her legs. Her tail split apart into nine individual tails. Then her head became a little more animal fox-like and a yin-yang symbol appeared on her forehead and legs. Large red and white ropes adorned with bells were tied around her neck and her chest fur became more puffed out.

"**Kyubimon!**"

* * *

><p>Lucas: (Trying to pry Doran away from watching ANOTHER episode of Digimon, which was going on for twelve hours now.)<p>

Sean: "It's no use Lucas, just leave him be and let's close this stupid chapter already."

Renamon: "I think that would be the wise thing to do. Alow me."

Lucas: "How'd you even get in here Renamon?"

Renamon: "I've been here the whole time, you just never paid any attention to me." (Turns to the readers) "Thank you all for reading the first chapter of The Chosen Three, please review and no flames please. Otherwise I might just have to get ShineGreymon Ruin Mode to come and send you all to the hospital for the next six months."


	2. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


	3. Update Notice

"Hey everybody, Drago3511 here. This is just an update notice for all of my stories, so listen up. Because this actually CONCERNS updates and new stories."

"Now, you all know that I SUCK at keeping deadlines and chapter updates and such. The following reasons are because yes, I do have a ton of stories to manage... with still more to come. But I also have a life. I'm going to be graduating high school soon (hopefully), and I need to look for a job before my parents kick me out of the house. So between that, getting ready for college, my social life, and writer's block from time to time, i have a lot on my plate."

"Okay, so the main point of this is obviously updates. Specifically, the order of said updates. This order may not appeal to you all, but this is what I have decided on. I apologize to anyone for inconveniences concerning any of my stories that happen to be their favorites."

**1. First chapter of all other Heisei Kamen Rider stories (Yes, Kamen Rider Wolf and Mach Speed Dattebayo! are part of their own series)**

**2. Starting any un-published Multiverse Chronicles. (I want to get at least the first chapters of every story down because I have a timeline set up. And with that, here comes the list of existing story updates.)**

**3. The New Uchiha**

**4. Aqua in Real Life**

**5. The Chosen Three**

**6. The Devil May Cry**

**7. Enter, Gokai Black!**

**8. Powerful Warriors and A Guild of Legends**

**9. Soul Liberation**

**10. Helping the l'Cie**

**11. XANA's Return (I apologize to fans who loved this story)**

**12. Wizard's Assitant**

**13. Powerful Bonds, Powerful Darkness**

**14. Fenrir's Soul (I apologize here too)**

**15. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3**

**16. We're going to Duel Academy**

**17. The Second Boy From Earth**

**18. Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors**

**19. Waging War**

**20. Return to the Hidden Leaf**

**21. Backup Tamers**

**22. Flame and Thunder Replaced**

**23. Three New Brawlers**

**24. All Alternate Chronicles (New stories AND new chapters)**

"Again, I apologize for any inconveniences in updates for fan favorites. But this is the order that I have decided on. ESPECIALLY since I have all but ignored my Multiverse Chronicles."

"I hope you all understand my decision. Well, until next time. Ja ne!"


End file.
